


Signs

by vodka_tonic



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: The Protagonist sees signs all the time.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Signs

_（a. 那些有跡可循的）_

在一個平凡無奇的冬日午後，他獨自走進查令十字路的一家二手書店。

英格蘭冬日的太陽不過午後三點半就已經下沈到地平線，在迎來太早來臨的黃昏前一刻，空氣中只殘留著黯淡的蒼白。他的手工皮鞋鞋跟敲擊在潮濕的石頭路上，發出沈穩而規律的聲響。一股說不上來的理由促使他走進那間書店。他並非特地前去在那些陳舊的書堆裡尋找什麼，這個行為也與任何一個任務無關，純粹是為了打發一小段時間，像是一個小小的靈感。他本來可能走進一條街以外的另一家連鎖書店，或者根本不走進任何一家書店。但他在那個下午走進那家特定的二手書店，讓那股同時夾帶著落葉香氣和乾燥灰塵的古書氣味包圍住他。

一個既定事實。

店主是一個戴著玳瑁眼鏡的年長女性，在他進門時打量了他一眼。他優雅地朝她點了個頭致意，接著便信步走進書架之間，以深色的手指輕輕略過一排美國詩集。食指在那本印著熟悉書名的書脊上停下，他下意識將那本書抽出來，端詳了半天封面，找不到任何摺痕。然後他直接翻到第39頁。一整抹詭譎的痕跡映入眼簾，看起來像是乾掉的墨水印，猩紅色，不知怎地看起來有些不詳。有一瞬間他感覺自己的胃沉了下去。他闔起書，直接拎著它走向櫃檯。

「麻煩妳。」他說。「我要這本。」

「這本書放錯位置了。」店主皺著眉頭，透過厚厚的鏡片盯著書看。「好像有人在上面打翻過墨水，本來應該在特價區。」

「沒關係，我可以用原價買下它。」

「不，讓我用特價結帳。」

他沒有說什麼，他知道自己付出的金額多寡並不會為這件事情賦予更多的意義。店主用一張油紙替他將書包起來遞給他。他用一張五鎊鈔票結了帳，要店主留下零錢，然後將那本輕薄的小書塞進大衣的內袋，推開木門快步離去。

那天晚上他獨自躺在沙發上讀起那本書，視線緩慢掠過一句句詩歌。然後他聽見尼爾用他給他的鑰匙打開門的聲音。他仍專注在那本他其實已經看過幾百次的書裡，沒有抬頭。尼爾脫下大衣掛在牆上，抱怨著外頭天氣有多冷。他看向他，忍不住笑了出來。「我以為你才是英國人。」他說。

「推論謬誤，是英國人不代表就不怕冷。」尼爾皺著眉頭，在暖氣房裡脫下厚厚的網球毛衣，只留下一件被他穿皺了的白襯衫。「你在讀什麼？」

「一本詩集。」他說。

尼爾走過來，加入他一起窩在沙發上。他用手漫不經心地揉了揉那頭總是到處亂翹的金髮。

「這首詩寫得不怎麼樣。至少跟他其他的詩比起來。」青年試圖從他手肘的隙縫中鑽進他的懷抱裡，遮擋了他一半的視線。

「我以為你讀的是物理。」

「又一個推論謬誤。」年輕的尼爾笑著說。「物理碩士生不代表沒研讀過惠特曼。」

「你對他有成見嗎？」他問。

「我對我在實驗室做了一天的物理實驗之後特地到這裡來，卻發現有人裏死盯著書不理我比較有意見。」尼爾伸手取下他的粗框眼鏡。

「嘿。」他出聲譴責他。

尼爾仍從他手中拿走了書。

「所以我要拿走它。」英國青年說。

「我倒是無所謂，我也不是什麼惠特曼的頭號粉絲。」他的心臟怦怦跳了起來。

「我要拿走直到你決定轉移注意力到我身上為止。」年輕的尼爾轉身將他的眼鏡和詩集一起放在他背後的沙發椅面上。

趁尼爾做這件事時，他一個側身將尼爾給壓在椅子上。尼爾咯咯笑了起來。然後他們聽見眼鏡在尼爾身下被壓扁的聲音。尼爾看了他一眼，忍不住又大笑出來。

「嘿，這應該算是你弄壞的。」尼爾伸手到自己的背下將壓斷了一支鏡腳的眼鏡、和那本封面被他的身體給壓出明顯皺摺的書給撈出來還給他。「別怪我。」

他用手指輕輕撫過那條橫越半個封面的摺痕。

有一瞬間，他希望自己能夠停下來。但他知道自己正在寫下歷史故事，自己的，尼爾的，他們的，既定的，歷史故事。他希望這會是個甜美的瞬間。

「你知道嗎？你得到我的所有注意力了。」他說著，埋頭吻進尼爾的頸窩。「所以我猜你可以一直留著那本詩。」

「你不繼續讀嗎？」

「早就讀過了。」他說。「只是重溫一下它。」

整件事情的每一個細節，始終都攸關於你。他想。

尼爾微笑著，用手環繞上他的脖子。他們在他倫敦公寓的寬敞沙發上親吻，在一個平凡無奇的冬天夜晚，那時尼爾認識天能這個組織不過短短一年，開過幾次逆向的槍，不過都在練習場裡，沒上過戰場，甚至還沒完成他的碩士論文，也尚未真正體驗過被時間給捉弄的感覺。

_（b. 那些重複發生的）_

「電影？」他揚起眉毛。

「電影。」尼爾堅定地說。

「你剛才說你每兩個月才順行一天能在大庭廣眾之下出來透透氣，卻決定要找我跟你一起去關在密閉空間裡看電影？」他再度向他確認一次。

雖然實際上，他早就知道這段對話的結局會通向哪裡。

「沒辦法，距今幾年後現今規格的電影院就變得很稀少了。」尼爾聳肩。「你可以說我只是想滿足一下復古的情懷。我從幾年前起就常想，如果能再一次在老電影院裡看電影，那感覺應該很不錯。」

「我寧願你沒告訴我幾年後電影院會消失的事。」他擔憂地說。

「沒有消失，只是變得很少，主流的放映形式改變了。」三十幾歲的尼爾說。「前兩年的那場瘟疫造成的。這部分我就留給你自己慢慢猜吧。」

他們並肩走在格林威治公園的草地上，夏季的陽光是明亮的金黃色，灑落在茵綠的草坪上，也灑落在尼爾耀眼的棕金色髮梢。幾隻不知被誰飼養的獵狗快樂地奔跑過他們的身旁。越過尼爾的肩頭，他能看見天文臺矗立在不遠處的丘頂上，延續幾百年來的任務努力不懈地標記著時間。他用視線沿著自己印象中本初中子午線的位置，判斷他們正在從東半球一步步移往西半球。

他們穿越擁擠的格林威治大學，來到街區。他們從幾名駐足在速食店前的中國學生身旁繞過，沿著弧形的街道走向電影院。尼爾熟門熟路地穿過電影院附設的咖啡廳，走到櫃檯買了兩張正在重映的老電影的票，並且抱著一大桶爆米花回來。

「所以，我最近過得好嗎？」尼爾俏皮地問，一邊吃著爆米花。

他看了他一眼。「我前幾天才剛認識你，記得嗎？」

「六月18日，一直都記得。」尼爾玩味似地重複了這個詞。「我還記得對還是學生的我來說，你就是一個神秘、聰明又超級性感的大人。」

「我並不是特別要營造出神秘形象，只是不想讓你一口氣知道天能的所有細節和真相。」他平靜地說，刻意忽視超級性感這個詞。「我記得當時自己被龐大的資訊量給衝擊的感覺。」

講到這裡時，他忽然意識到，眼前的這個尼爾認識他的時間，遠遠超過他認識他的時間。他們之間互動的方式有著奇怪的濃度落差。尼爾對待他的態度親暱與泰然自若，令他忍不住不斷去思考他們之間的可能性。

他們走向驗票員，尼爾將兩張電影票遞給對方，而對方漫不經心地將兩張票疊起來，隨意撕了一角之後遞還給他們，並推開厚重的隔音門讓他們入場。平日午後的影城沒有多少人，在他們隨意挑了兩個後排的位置坐下時，前方的大銀幕上正播放著起某部驚悚電影的預告。

「實際上，我們約會這麼久以來，我一直都很想和你在電影院約會。」尼爾坐下時說。

他愣愣地轉頭看著他。

「喔。」尼爾像是意識到什麼似地睜大了眼睛。「天啊，抱歉，我不應該說出來的。十年後的你肯定會殺了我。」

「從什麼時候開始的？」他問。

「這個嘛⋯⋯」尼爾抱著爆米花桶，思索了起來。

「算了，別告訴我。」他努力試圖讓正在胸腔裡砰砰作響的心臟回歸正常的頻率。「不過你真的得壓抑一下，可別讓2020年的我看出你是逆行回來的人。」

「我以為那已經是既定事實。當時你有看出來嗎？」尼爾好奇地問。

「不告訴你。」

他白了他一眼，卻不由自主回想起兩年前的孟買，在遊艇俱樂部裡，他們的初次見面。從歷史的殘骸判斷，他猜想過他們將會墜入愛河，此時此刻卻第一次得到真正的答案。

「嘿。」尼爾忽然出聲。

「是？」他說。

「既然你都知道事實了，我能期待這會變成那種看到一半忽然開始接吻的電影約會嗎？」金髮男人偷笑著說。

他看了他一眼。「那是青少年做的事。」

尼爾竊笑了起來，放鬆了身體，在他身旁的座位上窩進裹著深藍色絨布的椅背裡。有幾分鐘左右他們都沒再說什麼，直到那部六十年前的美國老電影開始播映。他試著專心將電影看進去，腦海裡卻無法遏止地思考起他與尼爾的過去與未來。他偷偷側過頭，看見尼爾專注地盯著螢幕看，螢幕投射過來的光線打在那張漂亮的臉龐上，閃閃爍爍，他再次想起很久很久以前站在某扇旋轉門前時凝視尼爾側臉的往事。當時對他來說，尼爾才是那個神秘聰明而性感的人。那畫面隸屬於他的過去，以及現在的尼爾正在時間線上逆向奔馳著前往赴約的未來。

幾分鐘後，他傾身靠近尼爾。尼爾似乎絲毫沒被他的舉動給嚇到，彷彿早就預期這件事會發生。他聽見螢幕上的男主角說著英語台詞，大腦卻完全沒有吸收進去；熟悉的語言頓時失去定義功能，退化成純粹的聲響，迴盪在他跟尼爾所在的這個空間裡。他在螢幕的照耀下初次與尼爾接吻，不疾不徐，安靜得無人察覺。

結束那個親吻時，他伸手從尼爾放在腿上的紙盒裡抓了一把爆米花，退回自己的座位，繼續專心盯著螢幕看。從眼角餘光他看見尼爾在偷笑，但他在那瞬間忽然明白，所有被保存下痕跡的事物都有其肇因。

_（c. 那些他無意間取走的）_

打開衣櫃時，他立刻察覺裡頭的模樣有了微妙的變化。許多年前，中情局的訓練令他習慣讓生活井然有序，不是他的本性，而是安全考量；你必須能夠在回到自己家裡時一眼看出那些細微的變化，察覺可能被翻動過的痕跡。這個習慣延續到了今日。然而此時此刻，他卻又一時沒能看出具體而言衣櫃裡的變化是什麼。

他伸手拿了件天藍色的休閒衫，從房間內走到廚房。他看見逆行版本的尼爾坐在中島旁，桌上擺著個裝了茶的馬克杯（他的馬克杯），一邊專心用電腦看資料，身上只穿著一件米白色毛衣和一件內褲。就在這一個瞬間，他忽然第一次意識到同時並行出現在他的世界裡的兩個版本的尼爾正在漸漸趨於一致。順向時間線上的尼爾今年27歲，而昨晚抽空從逆行的時間裡順行過來找他的尼爾，在照進廚房的陽光下，看起來像極了他最近每天親吻的那個版本的尼爾的模樣。

他知道自己很快就會迎來再也沒有尼爾的未來。

他走過去，輕輕吻了尼爾的後頸向他說早安。尼爾頭也沒抬，只是舉起手揉了揉他的手臂，繼續專心地盯著電腦看。直到他為自己倒了杯美式咖啡、將吐司壓進麵包機裡、並且在尼爾對面坐下時，他這才赫然意識到尼爾身上穿的毛衣正是從他的衣櫃裡消失、多年來都一直掛在衣架上最左側的那件衣服。

「你開了我的衣櫃？」他僵硬地開口問。

尼爾手裏端著馬克杯，低頭看了一下自己身上的毛衣。「噢。」男人說。「對啊。」

「你不應該擅自拿走我的東西。」他脫口而出，語氣顯得太衝動了一點。

講出這句話的瞬間他便後悔了自己的愚蠢。

尼爾有些訝異地看著他，挑起了眉毛。「抱歉。」

他真希望他沒為了這件蠢事而道歉。

「我可以馬上還給你，如果你介意。」尼爾說。

「不，不用。」他說，慌亂的情緒在他的肚子裡亂舞。「我只是一時心煩意亂。我不該對你亂發脾氣。」

尼爾凝視著他，像是試圖從他臉上的情緒中判斷出什麼。他穩住動搖的眼神回望他。

27歲左右的英國男人低頭繼續盯著電腦螢幕。

「別忘記你十一點跟我有約。」尼爾將茶杯放回桌上，輕描淡寫地說。「我記得這天你遲到了好久，我在那家餐廳裡等你等到生氣。」

他將剛彈跳起來的吐司從麵包機裡撈出來，轉頭看了看牆上的時鐘，距離十一點還有整整一個半鐘頭。「我不會遲到的，從這裡過去不到半小時。」

「喔，我們等著看吧。」尼爾微笑了起來。「那是既定事實。」

「那你為什麼還提醒我？」

「我想看看在已經注意著時間的情況下，你為什麼還會遲到。」尼爾使壞地笑了起來。

他不置可否地咬下吐司。「你有預期的答案嗎？」

「我猜我們會這樣一直對話，然後我們會再做愛一次。」尼爾說。「你會操我操過頭，然後驚覺時間早就過了十一點，急急忙忙奔跑去赴約，花一個下午不斷向我道歉。」

「看來為了贏這個賭注，我必須用我的自由意志戰勝你現在看起來確實非常性感的事實。」他說。

尼爾笑了起來。「我相信我們所做的一切都是出自自由意志，既定事實不能當作我們對事情坐視不管的藉口。所以如果你操了我，就只是因為你想操我。」

他想起許多年前，比現在更年長一點的尼爾也曾經對他說過類似的話（當然，要先扣掉關於想操尼爾的部分）。

「不過，我忽然明白了很多事。」尼爾若有所思地說。「以前我就常隱約覺得你肯定有個龐大的秘密，這件事困擾了我很久。」

他望著他。

「沒想到是有另一個秘密情人，而且就是我自己。」尼爾笑了出來。

他聳肩。

「我們還會見面很多次吧？」尼爾說，笑容看起來有點莫名的憂傷。

「是。」他靜靜地說。「很抱歉我一直瞞著你，我知道我看起來像是個混蛋。」

而你也將會瞞著我這一切。他想。

尼爾蓋上筆記型電腦。「不，我理解為什麼。」

他凝視著他。

「畢竟，我也不願意在這麼多年的逆行過程中絲毫無法被愛。」尼爾說。「說起來，對你來說自始至終都是我一個人，對嗎？」

他安靜地走過去，伸手玩弄著尼爾淺色的髮梢。

「一直都是你一個人。」他平靜地說。

他想起他已經經歷過的，那許多個與眼前這個尼爾共度的片段，此時此刻他由衷希望過去的自己對尼爾的心意，能夠確實地傳遞給未來的他。

他低下頭親吻尼爾，年輕的英國男人則環繞著他的脖子回應他。某個念頭浮上他的腦海，他伸手抱住這個比他高挑、卻比他纖瘦一些的男人，並將他從那張高腳椅上抱起來，放到廚房中島上。

「自由意志呢？」尼爾咯咯笑了起來，坐在中島上，挑釁似地打開腿。

「看來我準備要讓你生氣了。」他吻上他的脖子，將手往下伸進尼爾的內褲裡。「我會遲到，但我會好好跟你道歉，卻找不到合理的解釋。」

「我猜他可以等，我也可以跟你保證他一下子就原諒你了。」尼爾閉上眼睛，一臉享受著他的觸碰。「嘿，你要我脫下你的毛衣嗎？我不想弄髒它。」

「你穿著吧。」

他停頓了一下，深深吸了一口氣，然後又開口。

「你穿起來好看極了。」

_(d.) 那些他親手傳遞的_

所以，這就是終結了。他想。

他看見尼爾將散落一床的物品塞進後背包，兩三件衣物、幾本尼爾鍾愛而在過去還沒出版的書，一件白色毛衣、一些奇奇怪怪的小東西。他早就提醒過他安全屋裡會有大部分他需要的東西，所以尼爾確實只做了簡單的打包。

「你確定不讓我陪你逆轉？」他不由自主地問。「我可以陪你逆行生活一陣子，陪你走遠一點。」

尼爾轉頭看著他，笑了出來。

「不，這裡需要你。」比他年輕了將近十歲的戀人將揹包的拉鍊拉起來說。「我們在這裡告別吧，反正我們還會一直見面。」

而我則永遠無法再見到你了，他想。

有一瞬間，他覺得自己就快要衝動地說出事實。然而某種直覺告訴他，他那聰明、年輕而美好的戀人，或許很久很久以前就從他凝視他的眼神中看出了存在於他的過去、尼爾的未來的那個事實。

而他們誰也不會說破尼爾再也不會回來了的真相。

「嘿，」陪尼爾走向逆轉室時，他開口。「我忽然想到，我有個禮物要給你。」

尼爾眨了眨眼睛，看著他從西裝內袋裡拿出一個用牛皮紙包起來的小包裹，遞給他。尼爾驚訝地接了下來，將它打開，拿出裡頭的一枚被紅色絲線給纏繞著的陳舊銅錢。

「一些好運。」他解釋。

這是緊繫起我們這些年的命運的歷史遺跡。他想。

他曾經花了漫長的時間在苦苦追尋每一個在他們之間隱約閃爍的訊號，像在捕捉煙霧般充滿了不確定。但是，到了這最後一刻，他知道有些訊號需要由他給親手傳遞出去。

那是因為他也花了同樣漫長的時間在深愛他，而從今以後也仍會一直深愛下去。他對尼爾的愛將看不到終點，但至少，他知道它曾經如何開始。

尼爾若有所思地將那個幸運符拿在手中把玩。

「這會讓我遇見你對嗎？」尼爾平靜地問。

他痛恨他的戀人總是這麼聰明。

「帶著它吧。」他說。

他們走進逆轉室。尼爾出的任務是天能的最高機密，因此那裡空無一人。他目送尼爾站在那扇閃爍著紅燈的門前，背著背包轉過身凝視著他。

「嘿。」尼爾笑著說。「運氣好的話，等你再次走出你後面那扇門，四十歲的我會站在那裡等你。」

「那你可別忘記這個約定，」他壓抑著情緒說。「你得記二十年，我看你最好要抄進你的行事曆裡。別搞錯了，是今天下午兩點14分，那扇門前。」

「永遠都會記得。」尼爾用修長的食指敲了敲太陽穴，對他微笑。

他走上前去，他們站在旋轉門前最後一次接吻。那個吻漫長而纏綿，不帶情慾，滿溢出來的都是溫柔。

「記住，我愛你。」離開尼爾時他輕聲說。

「我知道。」尼爾微笑著說。「而且這不是抄襲星際大戰的台詞。」

他笑了出來。

「等一下見。」尼爾朝他揮了揮手，準備踏進旋轉門。

「我會在一開始等你。」他對他大聲說。

他凝視著那道旋轉門將他的戀人給吞噬進去。有一瞬間他想阻止這件事發生。但身為天能的創立人，他比誰都更清楚，時間的洪流已經不可避免地將他們推到了這一個瞬間。

如果換個做法，事情會改變嗎？他想起當時的自己曾經那樣問尼爾。

尼爾從未對命運展示出一絲畏懼。

在剩下他獨自一人的紅色房間裡，他轉過身，深深吸了一口氣之後打開厚重的電子門。他當然知道他不會看見四十歲的尼爾站在那裡對他微笑，但他必須承認，有一瞬間他確實抱持著一抹近乎荒唐的希望。

他走出逆轉室，門外空無一人。他獨自穿過總部的長廊，強烈地意識到自己還會花非常非常漫長的時間繼續深愛已經離他而去的戀人。

_(e. 那些歷史遺跡)_

「給你。」艾佛斯將一個小型箱子遞給他。

他接過箱子，困惑地抬頭看著總是不苟言笑的軍人。

「我們逆行一天去回收了尼爾的遺體。這些則是惠勒收拾尼爾的東西時發現的，都是他留下來的東西，過去幾年他每次換安全屋都帶著。」艾佛斯坐在他的沙發上聳肩。「還有這個。」

男人從口袋裡掏出他曾經在尼爾的背包上見過的那枚紅色銅錢，交到他手中。

他打開箱子，裡頭塞了一件捲起來的白色薄毛衣。他取出毛衣，發現毛衣下蓋著一本惠特曼的詩集、一張距今兩年後的電影票，和許許多多看起來彼此毫不相關的物品。他用手指輕輕撥弄著那些物品，然後抬起頭看著艾佛斯。

「我不懂。」他說。

艾佛斯平靜地看著他。

「我想也是。這些東西對你來說還毫無意義。」軍人冷漠地說。

「你的意思是，以後我會一一找到它們的意義嗎？」他問。

「噢，我可沒那麼說。」艾佛斯聳肩。「我純粹只是被惠勒委託帶尼爾的遺物來給你。」

「她會知道答案嗎？」他追問。

「聽著。」艾佛斯不耐煩地說。「沒有任何人知道答案，我們只知道那是你跟尼爾之間的事。」

他低頭望著那些物品。

「我得自己去尋找。」他輕聲說。「這是未來的歷史遺跡。」

「沒錯。」艾佛斯點頭。

「但是，我怎麼知道哪些物品是從這個箱子出去的，哪些又是我會再次遇見的？」他像是忽然想到什麼似地追問。「如果這些東西和我跟尼爾有關，而且會觸發某些事件，萬一我一直收著它們，那些事情不就註定不會發生了嗎？」

艾佛斯嘆了一口氣。

「我只是來送個快遞，真的沒有想過需要解釋這麼多笨問題。」男人說。「你還沒搞懂嗎？發生的事已經發生了，你不是要去創造它，而是去經歷它。」

他若有所思地翻開那本殘破不堪的詩集。那本書的封面被壓出了皺摺，還有人在上面打翻了紅色墨水。

「即使我對尼爾的這些過去一知半解也是嗎？」

艾佛斯沈默地看著他。

「招募我的那個男人曾經對我說。」然後他聽見艾佛斯開口。「像我們這種沿著未來的歷史痕跡在前進的人，常會忘記不是每一個我們察覺的訊號都代表了實質的意義。所以我想，若你把生活中的每一個跡象都當成一個坑洞試圖去鑽牛角尖填補起它，到頭來只會讓自己錯失生活裡更重要的價值。」

他似乎明白了他的意思。

「也就是說，說不定那裡面有些東西有意義，有些東西則根本沒有意義。也有可能有些東西的意義你將不會察覺到，但對他來說意義深厚。」艾佛斯說。「就算你經歷了，結果這些東西根本沒有意義，它們也還是被尼爾留下來了，所以我們才會在這裡對著這個箱子討論這些問題。這是無法改變的事實。」

「但是我們的行為仍能為它們賦予意義。」他說。「我能創造回憶。」

「如果這是你的人生哲學，」艾佛斯點頭。「是的，可以這麼說。」

他�沈默地看著艾佛斯仰頭喝掉一罐汽水。

「我得走了。」然後，男人站起身。「接下來還有很多工作要做。」

「艾佛斯。」他開口。

男人轉頭安靜地看著他。

「招募你的人是我嗎？」他問。

艾佛斯聳肩。

「抱歉了，老闆。」他用冷漠的表情說。「天機不可洩漏。」

他笑了出來。

「我只能說，和你跟尼爾共事是我的榮幸。」男人說，有一瞬間他似乎看見他的嘴角隱隱揚起微笑。「再見。」

艾佛斯離開後，他抱著那個箱子走進臥室。他一一檢視那些陌生的物品。他將那件白色毛衣取出來，猶豫了半晌後仍將它拿起來湊到臉上。從毛衣上頭嗅不到尼爾的氣味，但也是這個瞬間，他忽然發覺自己根本還不知道尼爾的頸窩聞起來是怎樣的味道。

而他竟以為自己記得。

他閉上眼睛，想起尼爾最後離去的身影。事實是，他正要開始愛他就已經失去了他，但同樣的道理，他還沒真正遇見尼爾就已經愛上了他。

此時此刻，他將尼爾的滿滿一箱回憶給抱在懷裡，從那裡面他感受到太多未知。他猜自己會將其中某些東西親自送進尼爾手中，他們也會和其中某些東西意外相遇。兩年後，或許他會與比記憶中年輕十歲的尼爾去格林威治看一場電影。尼爾或許買下了這本詩集，而他們曾一起讀過它。他對未來的想像沿著時間一路馳騁，他已經開始思念尼爾。

他將那件白色毛衣用衣架掛起來，放進衣櫃的最左側。然後，他將曾經懸掛在尼爾後揹包上的那枚纏著紅絲線的銅錢給收進箱子裡，推到床底下。

接下來的人生將充滿了訊號，他想。會有一連串的未解之謎。

很快地，他將再次與尼爾相遇。

而這次他唯一需要做的，就是在剩下的時光裡盡情地愛他。

\--

I see signs now all the time

That you're not dead, you're sleeping

I believe in anything

That brings you back home to me

\-- Bloc Party 

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天忽然想寫一個主角循著尼爾的遺物去探索他們之間的未來的故事，寫的過程發現這個想法執行上比我想像中還要更吃力，希望能傳達出我試圖傳達的訊息ＱＱ
> 
> 稍微解釋一下（怕自己寫不好）以主角的順向時間來說是 e>b>a>c>d。盒子裡的東西中，那本詩集和電影票是他遇到的，毛衣是尼爾從他的衣櫃裡拿走的（本來也是箱子裡的東西），而銅錢當然就是他從箱子裡又再還給尼爾的。所以主角自己最後只會留下詩集跟電影票。
> 
> 格林威治那家電影院是Picturehouse，他們一起看的電影設定是北非諜影。（雖然文中完全沒寫出來ＸＤ）
> 
> 謝謝大家看完這麼長又不知所云的文章⋯⋯


End file.
